


Hatter's Friends Come to Play

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Tea Puns, post Season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma joins in on the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatter's Friends Come to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

~TEN YEARS AGO IN WONDERLAND~

 

"You'll be somewhere no one could care for you." White Queen shouted over her magic. "Goodbye, Red!"

The Red Queen tumbled into a pit of nothingness. All broke out with cheer! 

Now in Wonderland they are freed of the Red Queen for once and for all. They celebrated all day long, but the White Queen feelt guilty because her loyal friend the Hatter wasn't amongst them.  So she decided to locate , and invite him back to Wonderland. 

So she called upon his most trusted friends which were White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, March Hare, Dormouse, and herself. 

"He's in the land of StoryBrooke." She pressed her lips in a thin line. 

"How dr-dr-dreadful!" The White Rabbit said in disgust. 

"What are we waiting for, your majesty? Let's go!" 

"There's a barrier blocking my magic." The kind Queen gnawed on her lip. 

"We'll try everyday if we must!" March Hare let out a screed. "He's our friend, we mustn't give up." 

"Very well, we will come forth everyday and try." She amended. They all nodded in agreement. 

 

~STORYBROOKE PRESENT DAY~ [season1]

 

Just as the curse breaks, and StoryBrooke's magic is restored a few people finally arrive..

"Oof." They all land with a bone rattling thud.

"Are we all alright?" They're queen asked. 

"Umm, you majesty? We are humans!" The Dormouse-no longer mouse- screamed. 

"I'm sure I can reverse it," She looks around the odd woods. "There's forests are quite lifeless if you ask me.." 

"Queen, can you r-r-return us to nor-normal?" White Rabbit asked with flailing limbs. 

"If I may cut in? I suggest we stay like this. From the looks of these awfully dead trees these people aren't going to react well to a talking cat, hare, rabbit, and mouse." Cheshire Cat suggests carefully. 

"Poor Hatter!" White Queen gasps with horror. "I hope he hasn't gone mad." 

They all share a look before erupting in heavy manic laughter. 

"If anything he drove them mad." Hare said his eye gleam with both pride and insanity. 

"Let's keep going. We might find the Alice of this land." They all follow their queen onto the road. 

 

<Meanwhile>

 

Emma stares at her office, and personal phone. Waiting for someone to call for her help. It's been a week since the curse has been broken, and no sign of crimes! No robberies, no cat in trees, or complaints about anyone! 

Most of her time is spent by Jefferson. He brings her baked goods everyday, and stays long enough just to watch her reaction as she takes the first bite. He is an amazing person now she knows he isn't all that crazy. A little bit, but that's a part of his charm. 

Yes, she admits to that. Her attraction towards him is undeniable. What she's attracted to always trips her up. Is it his skills in the kitchen? His dying love for his daughter? His looks? Maybe all of the above. 

"Emma!" David and Mary-her parents- charge into the station excitedly. 

"What's the matter?" She jumps out of her chair. 

"We have visitors." They spoke in unison. 

"Really? That's it-I thought StoryBrooke didn't usually get visitors." 

"We don't. These visitor claim to be from Wonderland." Mary said with worry. Wonderland? That sparks Emma's intrest. 

"Wonderland, huh? How'd they get here?" 

"A portal of some sort. You can ask them yourself. " David gesturs for her to follow them. Emma wasn't sure what or who to except. There were five odd looking people. An tall lanky guy, broad creepy one with a sly smile, a petite girl, a fidgety short man, and a lean woman. 

"Hello, I'm the White Queen." A lean woman in all white, and dark lipstick to match her jet black hair addresses herself. "You must be the Alice of this land." 

"Great another queen." Emma rolls her eyes. "My name is Emma not Alice." 

"I'm not at all bad." She assures. "We don't plan on residing here at all, Not Alice." 

"Why are you here then?" Mary asked. 

"For our Mad Hatter of course!" The tallest man of the bunch practicality shouts at her face with a cackle. 

"Jefferson? Makes sense." Emma mentally slaps herself. Why else would they be here? Are they going to a take him away?  

"No, Faulty Alice! We said Mad Hatter!" Petite girl glares. "Where is he?" 

"I'm Emma," the sheriff corrected. "and I'll take you." 

"No, you are not!" Mary hisses. "He's dangerous." 

"I beg your pardon." Their queen chimes in. "Our beloved Hatter isn't portentous." 

"Your beloved Hatter held my mother hostage, drugged me, and forced me to make a magic hat!" 

"He did what?" David shouted. 

A sigh of relief came from the group. The broad one spoke up. "Disgraceful Alice, when you said 'dangerous' we thought he might have done something much more serious then an abduction." 

"What's wrong with you people?" Mary looks them in the eyes. 

"I fear you're wasting our time." White Queen sighs. "We will be on our way!" 

Emma wasn't about to release five mentally unstable strangers into her town. "I said I'll take means I'll take you." 

"Th-th-thank you, Odd Alice." The fidgety one smiles. 

"No problem. Again my name is Emma!" 

The car ride is so painful Emma wants to drive into a tree. She also finds out that along with the White Queen there is the March Hare, the White Rabbit, the Dormouse, Cheshire Cat. 

"Here we are." She pulls up into his driveway. 

"What a lovely home." White Queen squealed. 

"It doesn't seem like him," Cheshire Cat said. "It's too clean and uncharacteristically quiet." 

"I guess he's ch-ch-changed." He looked at the Queen in panic. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Rabbit." Dormouse scolded. "The Queen of Hearts really did a number on his head. There's no returning from that."

"I think he got better." Emma said sternly. "He doesn't enjoy his past much. He wants to be Jefferson now." 

"If being better reduces to being dull, I'd rather not become it." The Hare glared at the door. As if on cue Jefferson opened the door. 

"Hatter!" The bunch pulled him into a deep hug. 

"Your majesty." He stepped back and bowed at the White Queen. 

"Oh my sweet Hatter. You can't imagine the lengths we've gone through to reach you." 

"How? Wait-who's watching the kingdom from the Queen of Hearts?" 

"Sh-she is no m-m-more." 

"To answer your previous question, Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee." Dormouse said with a groan. 

"Really? Oh! How rude am I? Come in, come in! Travelers deserve tea." Jefferson leaned closer to Emma. "Where'd you find them?" 

"My parents did." She whispered in return. "Said they arrived through a portal." 

"Such lovely cups!" Came a shouted followed by a soundly smash. 

Emma winced, but Jefferson's eyes only gleamed with mischief. "I'll leave you guys now." 

"No, do stay. I'll save you a cup." He held her hand firmly. "Let's get this part-tea started!" 

"Oh god." She whined. "Not the puns." 

By the time Emma and Jefferson turned the corner. Every one was placed in a seat at Jefferson's enormous table. There was a huge mess. Broken glass, spilled tea, and a few wood chips here and there. 

There was no beating a madman at his own game so Emma took a deep breath before shouting "Can't we all just get oolong?" 

The room went deadly silent before erupting with manic laughter and applause. 

"Tea?" Jefferson-no this was the Mad Hatter-asked leaning into her back. 

"Hit me with your best pot." She leaned against him, and grinding herself against him. She could've sworn he moaned, but the chatter was to disruptive. Leaning over her he grabbed her a cup and brought it up to her lips. 

"Drink." He growled into her ear. Without any hesitation she took it all down. "Tea makes everything better." 

"Mmhhmm." Emma couldn't formulate any words. His body felt so good against her own. She pushes him in into a chair and sits on his lap. She begins grinding down on his hardening cock. 

Either of them cared about the five other people in the room. The guests seem taken aback though. Emma pays them no mind and reaches beneath the fabric of Jefferson's pants and strokes him. 

"Oh, Hatter my Hatter!" The White Queen giggles. "We did not travel all this way for tea and a show. No! We are here to invite you back to Wonderland!" 

Emma feels herself tense up and removes her hand. She looks up a Jefferson awaiting his reply. 

"Your majesty, I have a daughter-" 

"She comes too! I thought that went without saying."

"She wouldn't. She has this other family she lives with, and she'll never leave them." 

"Are you sure it's you're daughter you're worried about and not someone else?" The Cheshire Cat grinned knowingly. 

"Emma. I want to stay for Emma." He confessed.  

"Oh, how I love 'love.' It's so pure." She cooed. "Do visit anytime. You too, Emma. An outburst of fun like you will fit right into Wonderland."

"You called me Emma." Emma is shocked. 

"It's your name, right?" She replied innocently. 

"I will, more frequently now the Queen of Hearts is gone." He replied.  

Emma couldn't hold it back any more. She plastered her lips and his in a rough kiss. It was both hungry and pleasing. Emma just wanted more, she laced her tongue around his own. 

Jefferson breaks away. "I love you, Emma. I really do." 

"I love you too." She impatiently pulls him back into the kiss. Emma rolled her eyes as the Wonderland Squad broke out into a "For TEA’s a jolly good fellow " rendition of the song. But all was good. Jefferson is here to stay. 

She stops disruptively. "What am I going to tell my parents and Henry?"

"We'll figure something out." He smiled softly, and she can tell it's Jefferson speaking not the Mad Hatter. "But for now I have a few things in mind." 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
